ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A twist of hate
PLOT Kevin and Gwen are out in Kevin`s ship seeking out Ben and Charmcaster and suddenly they get reports of a alien and a teenage girl attacking the plumber base on earth Kevin and Gwen head there and they meet up with Ben and Charmcaster stealing a magical bracelet the plumbers confiscated from Hex Ben transforms into lodestar then into Ultimate lodestar to fight Gwen and Kevin while Charmcaster finds the bracelet Kevin and Gwen are suprised at Ben`s new ultimate transformation Kevin who has brought a sample of tydinite absorbs it and fights off Ben but Ben who is ultimate lodestar shoots magnetic blasts at Kevin sending Kevin through a wall then Ben magnitises a car nearby and hits Kevin with it then turns to Gwen shoots a magnetic blast to the ceiling then causes it to collapse on Gwen then he runs to find Charmcaster but Gwen who was protected by a mana sheild appears to be unharmed and so is Kevin because nothing appears to be harder than tydinite they rush to find Ben and Charmcaster Ben magnitises the whole room so that Charmcaster can find her bracelet she then spots it on the secret table then they plan to escape but Gwen and Kevin arrive Ben shoots them both with a super magnet beam that knocks them off their feet then Ben slams the ground causing a magnetic wave and everything around Kevin and Gwen explode but Gwen and Kevin who are protected by a mana sheild are still unharmed but Charmcaster and Ben escaped Gwen telepotrs herself and Kevin to her house to find out why Ben and Charmcaster wanted the bracelet of BAZ-EL it appears that Charmcaster needs it to revive the ancient magical being called HA`ZERUL and Charmcaster wants to harness its powers to make herself stronger thats the reason why she needs Ben because with the infimatrix at her side she can escape stealing anything.Meanwhile Ben and Charmcaster are in Charm`s lair she attaches the bracelet to her arm but the Plumbers suddenly evade Ben turns into Wildmutt to fight off the plumbers and Ben fights them aggresively throwing hard blows and claws Charmcaster shouts out a spell that turn the plumbers into flowers Ben then senses that the fighting is a distraction he sniffs out the tracks and find Kevin and Gwen then he transforms into NRG slams the ground then suddenly Lava flows out from the ground and the lava river is reaching up to Gwen and Kevin they run to safety but the Lava is destroying everything Gwen shouts out Ben`s name and Ben as NRG hears her cry for help he runs to them and saves them by shooting a huge fire attack to the lava the lava river heads towards these barrels Ben then grabs Gwen and Kevin takes them to safety he shoots a huge bolt that counters the explosion then before the explosion occured he transforms into Big Chill blows ice to the fires then he blows even harder the fires are put out then he phases through the walls and catches up to Charmcaster while Kevinand Gwen finally found a way to reverse the spell which is them getting into a life or death situation and Ben has no choice but to choose who is more valuble to him.Meanwhile back at Charm`s lair Ben who is Chromastone is charging up the bracelet with is Chrome shock powers but suddenly Gwen alone intervenes Charmcaster orders Ben to fight Gwen and he does but she then tells him things about himself about how everybody loves him,likes him,looks up to him then he suddenly shows some signs that its the real Ben then Gwen shouts out a spell that destroys Charmcasters effect on Ben but it fails to work Charmcaster shouts out a spell that counters and breaks Gwen`s spell then Ben attacks Gwen shooting huge blasts a Gwen she counters it with her mana sheild then Ben charges up then fires an even bigger shot to Gwen which then knocks her out Kevin out of nowhere blasts the wall with his car grabs Gwen then heads off Ben then turns back to normal Charmcaster throws another kiss which takes over Ben`s mind completely Major events *Ben almost broke free over Charmcaster`s mind control *Ben has a new ultimate alien form Ultimate lodestar *Charmcaster gives Ben a second kiss Infimatrix alien debuts *Ultimate lodestar Characaters *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *The plumbers Villans *Charmcaster *Ben Tennyson Aliens used *NRG *Lodestar ( and Ultimate lodestar) *Wildmutt *Big Chill *Chromastone Category:Episodes